Special Birthday Present
by Stalli Anna
Summary: It's Dee's birthday and Ryo seems to be the usual workaholic. Did Ryo really forget about Dee's birthday, or is planning something special for him? One-shot. I made this story back in 2012 for Britt Columbia for her birthday. It was fun and since I have another one like this, I figured that I should post this first. This story is about two men in love. Reviews are love. -Comple


Disclaimer for FAKE

_Fandom: _FAKE

_Pairing: _Dee/Ryo

_Rating:_ This is work safe. It's a fluffy lime.

_Spoilers: _After Vol. 7

_Timing: _.This is set about one year after getting tighter.

_Summary:_ It's fall time and it's Dee's birthday. What kind of goodies will come his way?

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the characters of FAKE. They belong to Sanami Matoh. I'm just a poor fan fic writer.

_A/N: _.This is a one-shot I wrote for Britt_Columbia for her birthday last year on May 7th , 2012. Something simple and fun and all fluffy. Limes are fun.

* * *

**Special Birthday Present**

It's October 22nd and it's Dee's birthday but he's sitting at home sulking all alone. He took the day off and he had hoped that his partner, Ryo, would have done the same but he didn't. So now the raven haired detective is trying to watch T.V. but he's not really paying any attention to it. All he can do is feel that he's been betrayed by his lover on his special day. He did go out to try to do something fun, but, seeing as Ryo had borrowed his car for the day, all he ended up doing was buying a case of beer for himself and settling down to what he feels to be a lonesome birthday.

Ryo had gotten up extra early today to start his preparations for this very special day. He had already called out of work the night before and then played it off that he was going to work and asked Dee if he could borrow his car for the day. He sent Bikky over to Carol's place after making sure it was okay with her aunt and then set off to get some ingredients for a birthday dinner and cake. While he was out, he got a dozen beautiful red roses and a present for Dee. At home he puts the finishing touches on a vanilla cake with lemon frosting with the words 'Happy Birthday Dee' in green icing. He packs the cake in a special cake container and finishes putting the special dinner of stake, baked potatoes, and carrots into some containers as well. He places that and the cake into a bag and then wraps up Dee's present in a box with a lovely emerald green wrapping and places a black bow on top. Then he leaves the apartment to go to surprise Dee.

A knock on the door brings a grumpy Dee to peek into the peephole. He makes a small sound of surprise when he sees a very familiar face standing on the other side of the door. He opens the door to reveal a very handsomely dressed Ryo.

Ryo is wearing a suit in the color of a very lovely slate gray with a white shirt under the jacket and a chocolate brown tie to match his eyes. Dark gray, low heeled boots complete the ensemble. Ryo gives a shy smile with a faint blush but he speaks in a clear voice with no hint of the shyness but with full love, "Happy birthday, Dee." He then holds out the bouquet of red roses. He's pleased to see that he's able to make Dee blush this time as he takes the flowers.

Dee steps aside to let Ryo and closes the door behind them. Then the two men go to the kitchen where Ryo places his burdens onto the table.

"Open your present, Dee," Ryo says as he starts to unpack the dinner and cake from the bag.

"Let me put these flowers in some water first." Dee goes under his sink and pulls out a plain vase that he's had for some time. He rinses it out and then fills it with water and puts the roses into the water. He brings the whole set back to the table with him where he sets it down. Then he picks up his present and tears the wrapper off of it with a smile on his face. His birthday was defiantly looking up for him. Inside the white box, he finds a black dress shirt and on top of that, he finds a stunningly green tie that matches his eyes. He looks up at Ryo with love and adoration in his eyes. "Thank you, love. This is great." He's just reaching out his hands to bring Ryo in for a hug and a kiss when he's stopped from doing so.

Ryo puts his hand up to stop Dee from grabbing him. His cheeks begin to feel warm as he speaks. "There's one more present for you," he starts as his whole face colors more and more. "But I can't give it to you here in the kitchen." He gives a sly, shy smile as the rest of his face, to his ears; turn a brilliant shade of red.

From the look on Ryo's face, Dee clearly gets the hint and the two of them head off to the bedroom.

"Sit down on the bed please, Dee," Ryo says once in the privacy of the bedroom. While Dee settles himself on the bed, Ryo begins to undress himself of his suit, taking care not to damage it. Slowly he removes all articles of clothing and folds them up and places them in a chair next to the closet. Even though he's done it many times before, he still feels shy when Dee is watching him undress. Finally with no clothes on, he saunters sexily over to the waiting olive skinned man where he begins to remove his clothes blushing the whole time.

Dee stays silent the whole time Ryo is undressing him because he knows this is such a big step for the usually quiet man, but his insides are screaming in delight that his baby is doing something so bold. His penis grows hard instantly as Ryo's hands come into contact with flesh and when his boxers are removed, it slaps against his belly. He vaguely hears Ryo telling him to come to the edge of the bed through the roaring of pleasure in his head and he does so.

Ryo sinks to his knees in front of his lover and grabs the pulsing member with both hands. "Happy Birthday, Dee my love," he says as he lowers his mouth to the swollen head in front of him.

~Owari~

* * *

_More A/N:_ Not even a bad word said. Man I was mushy with this but it was fun. I wasn't sure if I was going to post this but then I did another fic and I was going to post that one as well so then I posted this first because it came first. Reviews are love.

~Stalli Anna


End file.
